First Tooth
by afangirlsmuse
Summary: Regina and Emma's daughter loses a tooth. And it's quite traumatic for everyone involved.


**Title:** First Tooth  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Emma/Regina.  
><strong>ShowFandom:** Once Upon a Time.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Blood.  
><strong>Here's a disclaimer:<strong> Yeah, I don't own anything but the writing (and the cute little kids in this?) This is just for fun.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Regina and Emma's daughter loses a tooth. And it's quite traumatic for everyone involved.

* * *

><p>"Regina."<p>

"Hm?" With half her attention on the baby in the high chair, she only glanced at the woman sitting beside her.

"No," Emma nudged her wife. "Look."

Regina placed the soft carrot she had been coaxing their son to eat into his grubby little hand and turned to see what had Emma and Henry chuckling among themselves. She found her answer in the form of her five year old daughter slumped against the table and half asleep against her dinner plate.

"And, you both decided to laugh rather than to help… Of course."

Henry snickered, and before his mother could wake up his sister, nudged her (not so gently) awake. Face planting into the potatoes, Nora blinked rapidly and sat up with gravy smeared across her cheek.

"Ohhhhhh," Emma laughed, covering her mouth in her hysterics.

Used to Emma and Henry's antics, Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel from the back of Nolan's high chair. She used it to swat mother and son before wiping Nora's gravy stained cheek. The child just blinked and yawned, no doubt tired from their early morning and day out with Snow, David and Emma's siblings.

"Come on," Regina pushed Nora's hair behind her ear. "Let's get you cleaned up for bed, sweetheart."

"I got it."

At Emma's offer Regina nodded and went back to feeding their son who, in the short time frame, managed to turn his face into a mess.

"C'mon, kiddo."

* * *

><p>"So, how tired are you?" Emma asked her daughter as they reached the top of the stairs. "On a scale of one to ten."<p>

Nora's face turned thoughtful. The kid was really thinking about it. "I'd say a five."

"A five?" Emma laughed. "I think having a face full of potatoes counts as a ten."

Nora shrugged and Emma twirled a brown curl around her finger playfully, eliciting a laugh from the child as she bounded to her bedroom with a newfound alertness.

"She'll crash again," Emma murmured to herself.

After the pair had picked out a pink pair of pj's—_Unicorns!_ Nora had proclaimed—Emma left the curly haired unicorn lover to brush her teeth because she'd heard Nolan crying and hadn't the time to pump that day and a hungry baby was _no_ fun.

"I got it." Repeating her earlier statement Emma took the wailing baby from Regina's arms and situated him against her chest for a feeding.

"We can switch to formula you know, it—"

"I got it," Emma interrupted quickly. Nolan's cries had ceased and her smug smile grew.

Regina merely rolled her eyes. She knew one of these days the Savior's multitasking skills (and she used that term lightly; Emma was a klutz) wouldn't hold up. But she couldn't blame Emma for wanting to try everything she had missed with Henry. She had given birth to Nora so her wife never had that closeness, not like she had with Nolan. "For now," she mused with the hint of a smile.

"My tooth fell out!"

Turning at Nora's exclaim, the colour drained from Regina's face at what she saw.

Nora's unicorn pj's were now a shade of red. Blood dripped down her chin and onto her chest as if she had been shot or attacked, maybe both. Yet she held the bloody tooth up with her bloody hand proudly and unfazed.

"I left you alone for two minutes!" Emma exclaimed.

"What the hell happened?"

Nora looked at both mothers like they had each grown a second head. "I fell on the stool," she shrugged in response. Fell and hit her mouth, knocking her tooth right out, they pieced together.

Regina immediately grabbed a cloth. If one were to look up 'overreacting' in the dictionary, Regina Mills would be there. Perhaps closely followed by Emma Swan. She placed it under the tap's running water then began dabbing around Nora's mouth.

"Emma," she hissed. "Help!"

"Getting the life sucked out of me here!" She gestured to their son for emphasis.

"Mama…" Nora clung onto the tooth and made faces at her mother's incessant dabbing. "Mama I'm—" cut off by fingers holding her chin she made yet another face. She was fine, really. If only she could voice it.

"You shouldn't have left her alone," Regina bickered.

"She brushes her teeth every night just fine!" Emma defended.

"Mommy, Mama I'm okay—"

"She looks like Carrie!"

Emma couldn't help but snort a laugh at her wife's comparison.

"This isn't funny!" Regina hissed.

With excess saliva in her mouth Nora wiggled her tongue and went to tell her moms, really, that she was fine… only the red saliva dribbled from her mouth instead.

"Oh my god she's bleeding out," Emma panicked. She placed Nolan into the playpen in the room and in her quick movements didn't realise that she hadn't closed it properly. "Let me see." She kneeled in front of Nora and beside Regina.

"Moms!" The five year old fussed.

"Sweetheart, where does it hurt?"

Breaking free from Emma and Regina's grip Nora walked over to the counter and, on her tip toes, grabbed her glass of water from earlier. She drank a mouthful, swished it around her mouth, then swallowed. She parted her lips and wiggled her tongue to show that it was nothing but a small flesh wound and both mothers relaxed.

"So," Nora began, "is the tooth fairy coming?"

"Moms!" Henry exclaimed.

Emma and Regina jumped and looked over to see Henry staring horrified by the kitchen door.

They followed his eye line to the ground where Nolan had crawled free from the playpen and taken a liking to the wet cloth Regina had left on the floor. His hands and face were soaked and covered in red as a result. He happily giggled and squished it, covering his small body with his new 'toy'.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Because domestic SQ and comedic chaos is really fun.


End file.
